Games
Wartune Recommend Reasons： One of the most popular browser games in the world! Wartune is a 2.5D real-time RPG + Strategic browser game. The game uses 3D render 2D technology so the players can enjoy the maximum visual experience. At the beginning, players will focus on developing their castle and finishing challenging quests. As the story unfolds, they will face monsters from the pits of hell itself. At which point they will need to recruit troops and allies. The road is long, but the reward is your Kingdom! DDTank II Recommend Reasons： DDTankII is an upgrade on DDTank, a highly-engaging, extremely-addicting classical trajectory shooting game. DD Tank II is an upgrade on DDTank, a highly-engaging, extremely-addicting classical trajectory shooting game. Play solo or PVP, or League battlings. Fully customizable characters. Versatile weapons with numerous upgrading options. Real-time chats or other fun social interactions with players including proposal and weddings. No matter if you are a former farmer on Facebook or an experienced hard-core gamer, you will find endless fun in this very cute, very addicting shooting game. Try it now and get your best chance to be a DD Tank King! Windgory Recommend Reasons： The World's First Sky + Land Fighting Web Game! Original sky battle system and rich story line. Dragons and demons dominate the skies and roam the earth again , human, elves and flying creatures united against the common foe to avoid being enslaved! Players will face Demons and Dragons alongside Lillith, a Griffin who escape from Dragon's claws. Lillith fights for love and her kind, players will fight for their world. Stallion Race Recommend Reasons： Go go go! Now Train Your Horse and become the King of Horse Racing. Stallion Race—A horse racing game that you will surely be crazy for. Here you may become a billionaire in one night and train the most powerful horses ever！ TitansRise Recommend Reasons： Fierce PK, great work of 2.5D ARPG! TitansRise offers an innovative new experience featuring Unique Element and Interaction Systems. It attains a new phase of technology while still including the beloved characteristics of traditional webgames. The game is highly customizable and offers many exciting ways to enjoy the game including Character Transformation, Special Skill Effects, Six Characteristic Quests, Characteristic Instances, the Zodiac System, the Mount System, and the Golden Zodiac System. Zombies Ata My Pizza Recommend Reasons： Who can be the hero in the age of heavy metal guns? Zombies Ata My Pizza is a post-apocalyptic, MMO action shooting game based on browser. The story begins with a rumor of zombies in a small town. The character joins the research team as a mercenary. As the investigation gets further, the character finds out that the truth of the story is not only zombie infection! There must be something more horrifying hidden! With plots of ups and downs, distinctive scenes and humorous dialogues, Zombies Ate My Pizza will give you a refreshing game experience! DDTank Mobile Recommend Reasons： Grafted From Smash Hit Browser Game. the Classic DDTank Legend Continues!! DDTank Mobile is the first real-time, competitive shooter mobile game of its kind. The games offers offline and online modes, Bluetooth connectivity, and instant multiplayer action with players from across the globe. Eternal Fury Recommend Reasons： The Most Anticipated Mobile RPG Game of The Year! The Destiny of a world rests on your shoulders! 《Eternal Fury》 is a turn-based RPG game perfectly combined with SLG genre. Playing a role as an avatar of Prometheus, you should fight against the demons as a castellan. You can not only construct buildings, hire solidiers to strengthen your ruling terriotory, but also participate in side-quests fighting or start a GVG battle. You can immserse yourself in the fun of competition from strong sense of hitting, fluent story and simple gameplay. If you are a fan of SLG games like 《Clash of Clan》《Game of Wa》, or you like RPG games such as 《Dungeon Hunter》 《Order Chaos》, we believe 《Eternal Fury》, the game with different genres perfectly combined, will definitely blow your mind! Dunia OL Recommend Reasons： 《Dunia OL》 is the one game you will regret not playing! Dunia OL isn't some overbearing, full of itself, exclusive game. It doesn't have seamless rendering and you don't need a top of the line monitor. It's nothing fancy, just a free, open-world adventure that swept throught south-east Asia. Sword Saga Recommend Reasons： Gather your allies. Hone your skills. Dive into a fantasy universe unlike any other. Sword Saga, a half real time, player-friendly, role-playing game, is set in a high-fantasy universe and played directly from your browser. In this game, the heroes, together with their mercenary friends, fight for the peace of their homeland and finally pull the continent back from the verge of the war. Different from most of the other games, Sword Saga has unlimited skill combinations for players to decide as they wish. Apart from that, the way how a player arranges his troop formation is so important that it sometimes can decide the difference between winning and losing. Behind its most amazing graphics, Sword Saga is waiting for you with plenty of Quests and an intriguing and captivating plot. Battle Ocean Recommend Reasons： Join Battle Ocean now, build a ship of your own and enjoy the unknown world in the sea. Battle Ocean is an adventure game set in the ocean. With the help of 3D modeling, cool particle effects and other advanced technologies, the game will allow you to enjoy a world of magnificent sailing trips. Battle Ocean combines exploration, fighting, trade, material collection and sailor training, giving you a totally new and original ARPG. In the game, players can not only feel the visual impact of the power of the ocean and a variety of mysterious ferocious battle scenes, but also experience the maritime trade and maritime adventure which dates back to the ancient times, on their way to become wealthy maritime lords and, with luck, the first people to discover a new world. Legend Knight Recommend Reasons： Flying and fighting on land get combine in the magical universe of this online RPG game. Legend Knight is a kind of RPG web-game, which has amazing turn-based battle system. The game will show you the strategic battle, the shocking game screen and an exciting magical story. After the war of god, dragon knights were dying. At the battle with demon, a knight sealed the demon in a lost land by his self-destruction, leaving his residual mind and dropping into deep sleep. He sealed himself in the abyss waiting for the rebirth of the Dream Woods. A thousand years later, it seemed like that the renascence of the land was coming. The knight got the second life but losing his power and memory. So, he started the journey about his past And present.